


Motivational Speaking

by TheSoleSlutvivor (ChangelingDreams)



Series: Nuka Cola AfterDark [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Age Difference, Aggression, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Emotional Constipation, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingDreams/pseuds/TheSoleSlutvivor
Summary: Gage has a few misconceptions when it comes to the nature of his arrangement with the Overboss. When one of them comes to light, Fury sets the record straight for him.Or: Fury and Gage learn about the importance of communication.Sort of.
Relationships: Porter Gage/Female Nuka-World Overboss
Series: Nuka Cola AfterDark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095059
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Motivational Speaking

Fury likes to think she's good at people. Not good _with_ people - that's a different skill, and one she doesn't have the patience or inclination for. But she's good at figuring out what makes people tick. What their buttons are, and how much she can push them before they snap; and how they'll snap, when they do. She's always had a curious nature. It's what brought her to Nuka-World in the first place, and what made her hang around to listen to Gage's offer after the fight in the arena. She likes to poke at things; places and critters and machinery, and most of all, people. 

Gage is quickly becoming her favourite thing to poke at. 

When they first met, she thought he was oddly mild-mannered. Laid back, almost, with a calm confidence not often seen in a raider. Even on the few occasions he got pissed off, there was always something measured about him, something steady. She'd have written him off as boring if it wasn't for the embers she'd catch smoldering in the depths of his eyes every now and then, hinting at a fire that might flare into life if properly stoked. That hidden intensity was what first intrigued her, drew her to figuring out how to fan those embers into roaring flames. 

Of course, the fact that he's built like a brick shit house and manages to visibly fill out his combat pants didn't hurt either. 

It took her a while to figure out his buttons. As she got to know him those first few months, it became clear to her that what looks like a laid-back nature from the outside is at least partially the result of carefully maintained self-control. A rarity, in their walk of life. At first, she'd been impressed by how hard it was to crack that shell, even though she'd caught the way he looked at her when he thought she didn't notice. After a while, though, it became increasingly clear that Gage wasn't impervious to her advances as much as blissfully unaware of them. It took her spelling it out for him while straddling his lap before he cottoned on to the fact she'd been trying to seduce him, but once he got the message, he became a lot more receptive to her wiles. 

She's been steadily dialing up said wiles since the start of their arrangement. Pushing. Provoking. Testing. What does it take for him to lose his cool? How does he react when she pushes too hard? Can she trust him to follow her rules? Can she trust him to follow her lead when they deviate from said rules? Can she trust him to respect the safe word, no matter the situation, the timing, the reason? 

Can she trust him? 

So far, Gage has been pretty much perfect. He follows the rules she sets him to the letter, to the point where it's difficult to get him to shift those boundaries without explicitly talking about it. The few times she's tested out the safe word, he obeyed it immediately, even when she used it right as he was going to come. There is the unexpected emergence of his more gentle, affectionate side, but he's learned to keep it mostly under wraps until she's too out of it to mind. He's receptive, picking up the proverbial ball whenever she tosses it his way. Still hesitant to make the opening move himself though, unless she pushes him to it. 

And fuck, is it fun to push him. Aside from how much she plain loves to provoke Gage and drive him crazy, the way she affects him is probably her favourite thing about him. The raw, almost feral way she can make him want her is nothing short of an aphrodisiac. It makes her feel like a goddess, even when he brings her to her knees for him or holds her down to fuck her until she cries. 

She's been pushing pretty hard today. 

Fury makes it five loping steps into her quarters before Gage is on her, slamming into her back while his arms catch her in his steel grip. 

"Think y'can get away from me?" he growls in her ear, voice hoarse in that way she knows means she managed to really get under his skin. 

She laughs and gasps, unable to hold back her wild grin. 

Gage shoves a hand between her legs to hold her in place as he grinds his erection against her ass, and she mewls at the twin sensations even as she tries to fight his grip. She's wet for him already, and the pressure of his hand against her clothed sex is enough to make her throb with need. 

"You mus' be- the neediest li'l slut I ever met," Gage pants at her, breath hot on her neck.

He drags his teeth against her skin, and she shivers, her breath already quick and shallow. 

"Brought this on yerself," he rasps. "Goddamn' _tease_ , Jesus fuckin' Christ-"

His hand kneads between her legs, rough and demanding. Fury arches against Gage's front and pushes herself wantonly into his palm, giving up the pretense of struggling against him. 

"Don't know- _ah_! What you're talking about," she laughs, earning herself a derisive scoff. 

She relishes in the effortless way he rips her top off. He's hell on her wardrobe, but she isn't complaining. Nuka-World has more than enough merchandise to clothe every single raider in it a hundred times over. 

"Don't play dumb with me, girl," Gage grinds out, his heaving breaths harsh and fast. "Two hours y'had me in that damned arcade, watchin' ya bend over an' wiggle yer ass when ya land a shot in these _goddamned_ leather pants a' yours-" 

He yanks at the offending garment in question, growling in frustration when it remains practically glued to her body. God, she loves getting him so hard it gets him angry. It transforms him into an entirely different creature, his easy-going nature shut away while raging fire takes over. The ease with which he manhandles her over to the nearby table flushes heat throughout her entire body, and she goes down easier than she should as he bends her over its surface. 

"Practically beggin' me for it like that- Jesus, girl," Gage pants. "I had half a mind t' throw ya down in the dirt 'n fuck ya in front of every single raider in this goddamned Park."

The strain in his voice goes right down her belly and hits her clit, making her throb and clench down on nothing. She can't quite stop the moan it pulls from her.

"Like that idea, do ya?" he rasps, palming her ass with one hand. "Maybe I oughta pin ya up against them big windows outside like this, show everyone what a desperate li'l whore you are f'me."

The mental image leaves her breathless for a moment, as terrifying as it is arousing. She shakes it off with physical shudder. So- that's a thing. Something to examine later, maybe. For now, she shoves it down, letting it join the other feelings Gage tends to unexpectedly and unnervingly shake loose in her. 

"Didn't know I was making you uncomfortable," she half-laughs, half-gasps. "Fritsch told me he'd put this _adorable_ limited edition bubblegum bear in the dispenser, and I just had to get enough tickets-" 

She sucks in a hissed breath as he twists one of her arms behind her back, hard enough to hurt. She loves that about him, too. He's never afraid to get rough with her, even though he could easily injure her if he wasn't careful. But he knows his own strength, knows how far he can go, and how much she can take.

"Didn't know, my ass," he snorts. "You knew exactly what y'were doin' t'me."

"Maybe," she grins. 

"Guess I still need to teach ya a lesson 'bout what happens when you go around tauntin' a man like me all day long," he tells her, voice low and rough in that way that makes her insides twist up and her slit swell with want. 

"Maybe you do," she pants, anticipation rushing through her blood and setting her skin buzzing. 

"Startin' to feel like I'm just encouraging ya at this point," he rumbles. "Maybe yer startin' ta like what I do to ya when y' go an' wind me up a li'l too much."

Perceptive as always. Sometimes she worries he'd see right through her, if she let him. Right now though, being the subject of his brand of careful study makes her feel deliciously exposed. 

"Maybe," she purrs at him. "Maybe I want it. Maybe I've been wet for you all day, thinking of what you're gonna do to me."

It's the truth, but also partially a calculated ploy to stoke his lust even higher. She loves fighting him, and he loves getting her to surrender, but most of all he loves getting her to admit she wants it. Judging by the way he stutters out a breath, hearing her say it without having to make her hits him like a punch in the gut. He's still and quiet for a moment, and then he yanks her other arm behind her back, takes hold of both her wrists with one large hand. She hisses at the pain and struggles against his grip, but stills when she hears the rasping slide of a knife being pulled from its sheath. 

Fury yelps when Gage almost lifts her up by the back of her pants, pulling the leather away from her skin to saw his knife through it. The sharp tip of the blade briefly scratches over her skin like a cat's claw as he cuts the seat of her pants open. The knife clatters to the table as he takes hold of the leather on either side of the cut and rips, tearing it wider and exposing her to the air. 

"Shit," she gasps. 

The violence of the act steals the breath from her lungs. The wave of arousal that floods through her in response hits her hard enough to make her dizzy, and when Gage smacks her on the ass, she cries out in surprise, the stinging pain travelling down straight between her legs. 

"You want it, huh?" he growls, sounding oddly annoyed - but she's steadily slipping into the game, critical thinking lost in the thickening haze in her head. 

"Yeah," she breathes thoughtlessly. 

She's sliding into that half-dazed state that she craves so badly, the point where her brain switches off and she becomes a creature of pure sensation. No thoughts beyond what feels good. No resistance to letting herself have what she wants, what she needs. 

Gage smacks her ass again, and her sharp cry turns into a moan when he slides his hand down to rub his fingers against her cloth-covered slit, right over the wet spot where her slick stains the fabric. 

"Want me t' fuck ya?" 

He leans over her to breathe the question in her ear, rough and tense in a way that has her arch her back. She can hear the muffled snap of a button, the rippling sound of metal teeth separating as he unzips his fly. 

"Yes," she whimpers again, mindless and light and free. "God, yes."

"Want me t' hold ya down an' make ya take my cock?" he purrs at her, lower still. 

She keens when he steps in and presses the head of his dick against her crotch. A hot rush of arousal leaks from her, and she can feel herself relax and loosen for him, hot and slick and so damn ready. 

" _Yes_ ," she moans, struggling against his grip and pushing back against him, cursing the cloth barrier between his cock and her throbbing slit. "God, just _do_ it-" 

"Yeah, I don't think so," he rasps at her, making her whimper as he rubs himself firmly over her panties. "Think y' can keep gettin' away with the shit you pull on me? Fuck, presentin' yerself like a bitch in heat, beggin' t' be mounted- think I'm some kinda dog like Mason? Reckon y' can get yer way like that, huh? Lead me around by my dick all day? Shit, you got another think comin', girl." 

His grip on her wrists tightens, and she can feel the delicate bones grind unpleasantly together. She's too far gone for it to worry her. All it does is remind her how much stronger he is, how completely at his mercy she'd be if this wasn't a game. She sinks deeper, control slipping from her like a parting lover's caress. 

"I'm sorry," she whimpers, angling her hips and rubbing herself against his taunting erection. "I just- want it so bad. Please- fuck me." 

She usually makes him work a lot harder before she begs him, but fuck, she needs him right now. He shudders behind her. The tantalising pressure against her covered slit withdraws, and Fury whines in relief when Gage pulls her panties to the side, her legs practically trembling with tension. To her frustrated surprise, however, he doesn't push inside her. Instead, he slides his cock into the tiny gap at the apex of her thighs, angling up so he spreads her nether lips to slip between them. She mewls as he sheaths himself snugly against the length of her slit, the friction both heavenly and maddeningly frustrating. 

"Forget y're not the only one who can tease," Gage growls at her, and she mewls mindlessly, arches her back and squirms in frustration. 

"No, please," she gasps, both confused and caught off guard by the tack he's taking. This isn't what she had in mind when she started this game. She's let herself slip into it too much already, and her voice turns frantic with desperation that's starting to feel all too real. "Please, not like this- want you inside me, _please_ -" 

He cups a hand around one of her ass cheeks, fists the other into her hair as he pins her more firmly down to the table. She braces her freed hands against its surface and tries to wiggle away from him, but it's no use. He locks his legs around her knees to keep them together, and she moans as he drags his cock back along the length of her slit, coating it in her slick. 

"So _needy_ ," Gage rumbles, angling his hips to rub against her clit as he pushes forward again. "Not as fun when y'get a taste of yer own medicine, hnh?" 

"Oh f-fuck you," she gasps, thighs quivering as he starts to fuck between them. "Gage, _come on_. Just- _ah_! Just get your cock inside me, please- I need it-" 

"Fuck, such a slut for a big dick, ain't ya," he grits out. 

He gives her ass a squeeze before smacking it, and she sobs out a moan, clenching her legs together on reflex. She's dripping with arousal, coating his cock and the insides of her thighs, and the sounds it makes as it slips in and out between them is close to sopping. 

"So fuckin' wet for it," he rasps, while she whimpers and squirms underneath him. "Such a whore fer gettin' a cock inside that greedy pussy. Bet you wouldn't even care if I held ya down an' had some other guy fuck ya instead, long as his dick was to yer likin'." 

"What?" she pants, trying to lift her head as his words make her stomach jump uncomfortably. 

Gage pushes her head back down until her cheek presses against the table, keeps working his cock against the length of her slit with rough grunts of pleasure. She could easily come from this if he kept it up - being pinned, used, made to feel helpless and powerless while hearing and feeling him enjoy taking what he wants from her - if it wasn't for his comment echoing through her head, trying to break through the haze. 

"Want t' get filled so bad, don't ya?" he continues, hissing between gritted teeth. "Maybe I'll- fuck, tie ya up like this an' let the rest of yer raiders fuck ya until ya find the one ya like best, like- fuckin' _Cunterella_ -" 

She snaps out of her haze so quickly it feels like being suddenly doused in ice water. 

"Okay, time-out," Fury gasps, voice breathless but sharp. "Nuka Cola. Let go of me."

It takes Gage the span of a heartbeat to react, but he hurriedly pulls away from her as soon as the safe word registers. Fury's head spins and twists as she tries to put her emerging thoughts back into something resembling coherence. A sick feeling is rising in her stomach, and the sheer aversion that hits her when she's puzzled out what Gage just said to her leaves her reeling with nausea. 

" _That_ ," she pants out, picking herself up from the table and turning around to face him, "really doesn't do it for me. And if it does for you, we're going to have a problem here."

"Shit, no," he grinds out, running a hand through the short strip of hair on his head. "That- no. I ain't- into that kind of thing." 

"Good," she huffs, still breathing hard. "Okay. So if you aren't- what the fuck was that all about?" 

She doesn't know why she feels so upset; bewildered and angry and oddly-

"Not like it ain't the truth," he grunts, almost defensively. 

He might as well have slapped her in the face. 

Fury stares at him, surprise and incomprehension and hurt warring inside her, until her namesake finally rises to the surface. 

" _Excuse_ me?!" she snarls at him. 

He takes a step back from her, his expression falling so fast it would be hilarious in any other situation.

"Whoa, hey- Didn't mean that t' be some kinda insult," he says, lifting his hands in surrender. 

He has the gall to look surprised at her outburst, his visible eye wide as he stares at her. 

"How exactly did you mean it, then?" she hisses, narrowing her eyes to angry slits. 

"I jus' meant t' say, I could be anyone, right?" he stammers, nearly tripping over his words. "I jus'- happen to be a guy with the kinda dick you like. And who keeps his mouth shut about how you like it."

She stares at him, stunned. 

"That's why you think I'm fucking you?" she pants after a moment, her voice sounding strange to her own ears. 

Gage lets out an uncertain little chuckle, lets his hands fall down to his sides.

"Come on, Boss. We both know I ain't yer ideal choice. Shit, you won't even let me kiss ya 'less I fucked the sense outta ya first. Don't take a genius t' figure out I wouldn't make the cut if ya had proper options." 

Fury flounders at having the accusation thrown at her, frustrated and spooked by the sudden tightness around her lungs. Her heart is thudding against the inside of her ribs, hammering in her ears. Angry, confused heat is flushing her face, but instead of making her feel in control as it usually does, her rage has her feeling oddly powerless right now. She clenches her hands into fists, pretends it isn't to stop them from shaking.

"That's not- That doesn't have anything to do with-"

"Look- I get it, is all I'm sayin'," Gage continues hurriedly. "It ain't like I don't know, and it ain't like I mind. I'd be the biggest idiot in Nuka-World if I'd pass up on you, an' with the Pack in residence, that's sayin' somethin'." He lets out another rough chuckle and gestures at her as if she's enough to make his point for him. "Woman like you though? I ain't gonna be offended some ugly old bastard weren't exactly yer first pick."

He lapses into silence, and she can't stop staring at him, her thoughts a startled jumble in her head. The fact he thinks she picked him just because he's convenient is almost insultingly ridiculous. Didn't she tell him she wanted his dick since she first saw him in that control booth, all densely packed muscle and sedate confidence? That she wanted him to wreck her ever since she first saw his eyes blaze with fire? But far worse than that is the realisation, sudden and stark and completely out of the blue, that the thought of having anyone else but him fuck her makes something inside her buck and kick like an angry brahmin. It's the exact kind of thing she doesn't want to be faced with, like how part of her wants to melt when he kisses her or calls her sweetheart, or how much better she sleeps at night when she can curl up against him. 

Taking control of herself feels like wrenching something inside her so hard it tears, but she ignores it, stomps it down and locks it away. It's just weakness. Hesitating to kill or feeling bad for the people that fall victim to her or acknowledging whatever this thing between her and Gage is - nothing but weakness, all of it. She knows how to deal with it, to bury it as deep as she can. Weakness is like coal - give it enough time and pressure and it will turn hard as diamond underneath its own weight, form a protective shell around anything vulnerable. 

"You want a shovel?" she snaps, slamming her indifference in place like a wall.

"What?" he replies, furrowing his brow in confusion. 

"You seem pretty intent on digging yourself in deeper there, Gage," she says dryly. "It's impressive, really."

He stares at her, eyes moving over her face as if trying to figure her out. She doesn't look away, just quirks a questioning eyebrow at him. 

"You mockin' me, girl?" he rumbles after a moment's hesitation, looking more baffled than offended. 

"When you do such a good job of it yourself?" she snorts, and takes the few steps between them to stand toe to toe with him. 

"Hey now-" he protests, though he loses his grip on what he was going to say when she hooks her fingers into his belt loops and tugs him forward against her. 

"Gage," Fury says, looking him in the eye sternly. "Are you seriously telling me you think I'm the kind of woman who'd settle for something if it wasn't exactly what I wanted?" 

She's squishing his dick between their bellies, and it twitches restlessly at the stimulation. 

"I mean- if it made sense to?" he hazards. "I'm not tryin' ta question yer choices here, Boss-" 

She rolls her eyes at him expansively, her breath huffing out in an impatient sigh. 

"I'm fucking you because I _want_ to fuck you, jackass," she snarls. "And I was under the impression _you_ want to fuck _me_."

"I mean- yeah," he chuffs. "Shit, Boss. You know I do."

Not exactly a secret, with how his dick is currently trying to impale her stomach 

"So are you going to stop talking about all the other people I could be fucking and _fuck me_ already?" she says, exasperation turning her voice oddly sing-song. 

It seems to hit a nerve. His eye narrows with irritation, and she feels a flash of triumph as she sees his jaw tense.

_Good. Get him riled up, fuck it out of his system, and you can both pretend to forget about whatever the fuck just happened._

"Sure, Boss," Gage drawls at her. "I'll just shut up and fuck you. That what you want?" 

"For fuck's sake, Gage," Fury growls back, "if I don't have your dick inside me in ten seconds-" 

He scoops her up and marches her over to the bed, stomping up the few stairs to the platform and kicking a stray pair of pants that's in his way to the side. He tackles her down onto the sheets, caging her in with his arms, and kisses her hard, like he's putting all his pent-up tension and frustration into it. Weaponising the one thing he knows she hates in bed - or thinks she hates, anyway. She bites back the groan building in the back of her throat and fights down the urge to let herself respond. 

"Asshole," she gasps when he pulls back to strip off his shirt. 

"Hey, _you_ wanted _me_ ," he growls, as if that's a perfectly good reason to act like an asshole. 

He tosses his shirt to the side and pins her down to kiss her again, running his hands through her hair as he slides his tongue into her mouth. She makes huffy sounds of protest into the kiss but doesn't try to push him away, instead working her boots together to loosen them and kick them off. 

"Why do you have to be such a dick about it?" she snarls when he lets her come up for air again. 

"You're gonna have to make up yer mind," Gage snaps back, wrestling his pants down his hips and over his legs while she struggles with the remains of her own. "You want my dick, or the asshole it's attached to?" 

"Fuck you," she bites out, helping him kick his pants away from his ankles a little more forcefully than needed. "I want both."

"You want both, huh?" he huffs, grabbing her by the waist and heaving her higher up the bed. "You sure 'bout that, girl? Cause I don't think you know what y're askin' for."

"What is your _problem_?" she pants, wrapping her legs around his waist as he settles between her thighs. 

"What's _your_ problem?" he throws back at her, baring his teeth as he locks his hands around her hips. "You _want_ this? You want _me_? You wanna get fucked by some _dirty_ -"

He slams into her, making her cry out with the sudden, burning intrusion. 

" _old_ -" 

Another thrust that shakes her entire body, his eyes burning into hers as he snaps his jaw at her. 

" _raider_?" 

Gage buries himself inside her to the hilt with another rough shove, and she gasps for air, her fingers clawing at his back. As wet as she is, taking all of him at once like this is painful, overwhelming, too much- it's incredible, intense and intoxicating, and she hopes she never, ever gets used to it. 

" _Yess_ ," she hisses between her teeth, clamping her legs tighter around the small of his back. "Fuck yes. I want it. I want _you_."

He remains motionless for a moment, glaring down at her as if she's being willfully contrarian. Then he pulls out, dragging raw pain-pleasure through her core that scrapes the air out of her lungs, and _fucks_ her, snarling like an animal. He pumps into her in a brutal, thudding rhythm, bottoming out with each shove of his hips, hard and fast and without any buildup at all. There's no finesse to the way he slams into her, no consideration for her comfort. Just bestial lust and barely controlled rage. Furious, frightening, and so fucking good it makes her scream. 

"You want it?" Gage snarls, fisting his hand into her hair to pull her head back as he works his cock in and out of her. "You fuckin' want it? Then _take_ it."

Fury's breath leaves her in harsh grunts with each thrust, in perfect time with his growls and the sharp smack of his hips against hers. She claws at him, writhes, snarls with pleasure and anger and the release of something she can't name, and breaks down underneath him, her vision fading out as she loses herself in the frenzied violence of their mating.

"This what y' want?" she hears Gage rasp, and she chokes out a scream as he viciously twists his hand in her hair. "This what y' want, hnh?" 

She sobs out something that might have been a yes, clings to him as he somehow fucks her harder still, his strokes frantic and punishing. 

"Can feel ya gettin' all tight an' shaky," he groans against her throat, his voice reverberating in her lungs. "Shit, you gonna cum girl?" 

"Gage-" she manages to choke out, her entire body winding taut with tense pleasure. 

"You really like this, huh?" he half-growls, half-laughs, breath ragged and torn. "Gettin' off on lettin' some dirty old man stick his dick in yer sweet li'l pussy?" 

"Gage," she tries again, wildly grabbing for the short strands of his hair while he drives her higher up the bed with each piston of his hips. 

"You get off on lettin' him fuck yer tight li'l cunt?" he snarls at her, voice tight and constricted as his rhythm falters, turns uneven. "Lettin' him cum in ya? Cause I'll fuckin'- give ya- what ya want-" 

She yanks his head up, digs her fingers into his jaw. Makes him look her in the eye with the last shreds of her focus. The hazel of his iris is clouded with something desperate and vicious, like a hurt animal ready to lash out. He looks feral and pained and oddly lost, and her chest aches tightly at the sight. 

" _Porter_ ," she keens, feeling her orgasm rise like an oncoming flood, inevitable and devastating. 

Gage gasps and jerks as if she kicked him in the head, and then she's coming, and he's coming with her, his cock pulsing inside her as she clenches down on it. The noises she's making don't feel like they come from her throat. They're jagged shards of sound, grinding together and breaking under the violence of their coupling. Everything inside her squeezes - her throat and her stomach and her slit and her heart - and she twists and writhes with it, burning up from the inside until nothing is left. 

When she comes to she's shaking like a leaf, and Gage is holding her, his nose pressed to the side of her throat as his breath heaves in and out of him. Close. Protective, almost. He's weakly moving his fingers in her hair as if trying to stroke it, the action beyond him in his current state. He's drenched with sweat, and as he's collapsed on top of her, so is she. 

"Gage?" Fury whispers after a while, her voice barely cooperating. 

He opens his eye, lets his gaze wander to meet hers. She can make out the exact moment an apology starts to form behind it. 

"Don't," she rasps.

He gives her an uncertain look, like a dog expecting a kick. Her heart thuds painfully in her chest at the sight of it. 

"Reckon I overstepped, Boss," he says quietly. 

They're still twined together as close as two people can be, and Fury feels oddly tangled beyond the mess of limbs and sweat-soaked strands of hair. Wrong and not-wrong, want and don't-want. She can tell something similar has Gage in its grasp, though she's even less sure of what's going through his head than her own. 

"Just- stop turning this into something it's not," she breathes, grasping for the first identifiable issue she comes across and tugging, hoping the rest of the knot will come undone after it. 

"Right," he mumbles, looking away from her. 

He moves to pull out and lift himself off her, but she locks her ankles behind his back, keeps him trapped inside her. He doesn't offer much in the way of resistance, slumping down with a tired sigh. 

"Okay- no," she says, managing to recover her voice somewhat. "I need you to tell me what you think I mean by that."

"Boss-" he breathes, brow tensing as his expression hardens. 

"Out with it," she cuts in. 

He gives her a look somewhere between exasperation and reluctance. 

"Can we not do this right now?" he grits out. 

"No, I'm pretty sure we should," she presses, firming her lips into a thin line. 

She really wishes they didn't have to. She'd happily season herself and jump into a deathclaw's maw if it meant she didn't have to face the unspoken things between them. But she can tell she needs to rip whatever this issue is out into the open, or run the risk that it'll start festering. 

Gage huffs out a breath and settles onto his elbows, keeping himself elevated above her. 

"Fine. Y' don't want me gettin' the wrong idea about… our arrangement," he grunts. 

"Okay, right, but I think you have the wrong idea about what the wrong idea is," she says, as patiently as she can manage. 

He looks her in the eye at that, his creased brow creasing further. 

"...not sure I follow, Boss," he hedges after a moment. 

God, she hates this. She's no good at this. She doesn't have the words because she doesn't even know what she's trying to say, not really, and everything about this is making her want to shriek and break something. But she hates whatever is making him avoid her eyes and turning his gaze dull and flat even more. 

"You're not just a dick," she blurts out.

Silence, for a moment. 

"O- ...kay?" he says cautiously. 

"Goddammit, Gage," Fury groans, grinding the palms of her hands into her eyes until bright lights flash behind them. 

When she looks back up at him, he's giving her a concerned sort of look. 

"I'm not into old men," she tries again. 

His face goes grim again, and she suppresses the urge to strangle him. Or possibly herself. 

"I'm not into you because I have a thing for old perverts," she barks out, glowering up at him. "Or any of the other bullshit you said earlier. 'Cause you got a nice dick or you're my only fucking option or whatever. _Okay_? I don't fucking settle."

Gage regards her mutely for several moments, his silence like an itch under her skin. 

"You're into me?" he manages, when she's just about to claw her own eyes out with frustrated impatience. 

"Oh my god, Gage," she groans, gripping her hair with both hands. " _Yes_. I am into you. Have you been paying _any_ fucking attention the past few months?" 

He mouths wordlessly at her, obviously bewildered by this completely unexpected revelation. 

"You know, for someone as clever as you are, you can be real fucking slow," Fury remarks dryly. 

"Look-" he starts, and she interrupts him with a dismissive snort. 

"Shut up. I've heard enough nonsense out of you for one day," she says. 

"You're into me," he repeats, voice sceptical. 

She raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Did I fucking stutter?" 

He squints down at her, expression somewhere between thoughtful, annoyed and uncertain. 

"You're an idiot, Porter Gage," Fury sighs. 

"All I'm sayin'-" he starts. 

He's not going to be convinced by anything she says, she realises. 

_Ah, hell._

"Just kiss me before I decide to punch you instead," she grouses, slinging her arms around his shoulders.

He hesitates for a long moment, and she's about to change her mind on whether this is the best way to convince him when he leans in and tentatively presses his lips against hers. Her body is still singing with the memory of her climax, and it's easy not to flinch away from him. She does enjoy this, kissing after they're both spent and everything feels languid and oddly shapeless. It feels good, in more ways than the physical sense. Comfortable. Comforting. As long as she doesn't have to think about it. When she can't quiet her thoughts, though, a pervasive sense of wrongness always starts to twist and taint that enjoyment, turning that pleasant comfort into a bitter, poisonous ache. For now though, she doesn't think of anything but showing Gage that it isn't him she takes issue with when it comes to this. 

It's a cautious kiss. Painfully sweet in how carefully his mouth moves against hers. Gage makes a soft sound in the back of his throat when she cups the base of his skull with her hands, and gingerly touches his fingers to her cheeks in turn. She lets him, her lungs fluttering oddly in the cage of her ribs as he strokes the side of her face. 

His dick has softened, but it twitches with renewed interest when she licks at the seam of his lips. She lets out a little moan at feeling it swell and stiffen inside her. The sensation is both novel and pleasurable, and it makes her squeeze around him on reflex. Gage groans and shifts his hips forward, and Fury purrs quietly into his mouth. 

"Want you," he murmurs against her lips. "Like this, let me-"

 _Let me do it right this time._

The question is unspoken, but there nonetheless. He doesn't ask, by the terms of their arrangement, but by the same rules she doesn't give permission either, so she already broke them earlier, and what's once more, really? 

"Yeah," Fury breathes, the thrumming in her blood steadily starting to rise again. 

There's no aggressive impatience in the way he slides his hands over her this time, but a firm, insistent urgency. She sinks deeper into their kiss as he runs his fingers over her sides and onto her ribs, his touch gentle but decisive. He cups her breasts and palms them, draws his thumbs over her nipples. She hums with pleasure and buries her fingers into his hair, curving her back to press into his hands.

If having him wreck her is like taking a hit of chems, this is like getting drunk on good moonshine. At first, the way he rocks into her is subtle; each motion more of a nudge than a push. Gradually, his strokes lengthen, turning into smooth, easy slides that plunge into her like dark drops of pleasure, swirling and blooming through her as sensations expand and deepen. Overwhelming in a different way than their earlier vicious mating, but no less intense for it. 

Gage gathers her closer to him and sinks in deeper still, and Fury wraps herself around him, riding back against him with slow, undulating rolls of her hips. They lose the kiss somewhere along the way. His mouth wanders off to suck at her throat, and her own breathes out moans and curses, shivering calls of _Gage, oh god_ weaving through them like a refrain. 

"My name," he pants against her neck as he drives in deeper, angling his hips to hit a spot that makes her curl her toes and groan. "Say it again. Like you- _fuck_ , like you did before-"

It's a plea wrapped in the guise of a demand, and when she answers it with a gasped "Porter", he buries his face against her shoulder and chokes out a moan that seems to reverberate down to her marrow. She marvels at the sound, slips her arms around his back and repeats herself. He shudders deeply and grabs hold of her hip with one hand, his rhythmic strokes turning into urgent thrusts. 

There's always been an unspoken intent to their arrangement, something neither of them even thinks about on any conscious level. While Gage is allowed to have his way with her, there's always that hidden undercurrent of it ultimately being for her satisfaction. This, though, Fury reflects somewhere in the deep, dark recesses of her mind, is purely for him. She finds she doesn't mind. It seems… fair, that they cater to his wants for once. He's deserved it. And judging by his earlier outburst, part of him seems to need it. 

"Porter," she pants again, sliding her arms around him and setting her hands against his shoulder blades. "That's- so good, don't stop-" 

His hips stutter for a moment, but he picks up the rhythm with a strained curse, clutching her closer to him. Her breath turns laboured with the way he's compressing her lungs, but she lets him, digs her fingers into the skin of his back. 

"Fuck, Sweetheart, I ain't gonna last-" Gage groans, sounding wrecked and helpless and wonderful. 

"Don't stop," she urges, smiling wide as her words drag another beautifully broken sound from him. 

She closes her eyes as she relishes in the feel of him on her, in her, all around her. He fills her senses completely; the entire length of his body moving against her, his rasping, heaving breath in her ears, the strong, musky smell of sweat and male and Gage heavy in her nose. She can feel him stiffen and flex inside her, close to his release, and while she's nowhere near her own yet she finds herself sharply craving his. 

"I want you," she breathes, as close to his ear as she can reach. "Wanna- ah, feel you. Feels so good when you cum in-inside me- Please, Porter-" 

Gage _whimpers_ , thoughtless and shivering. Fury would call it pathetic, if it wasn't the single most powerfully arousing sound she's ever heard. She gasps and tightens around him, claws her nails into his back and bucks up into him. It takes three of their combined desperate, uneven thrusts for him to reach his peak. Gage moans loud and helpless as he comes, his hips stuttering and jerking as he spills hot and deep inside her. She wraps her arms tighter around him, curls a hand around the base of his neck, and holds him through it, babbling encouragement into his ear. 

_That's it baby, make me feel it, it feels so good, so good, you're so good, Porter, I love how you feel in me, I love how you fill me, I love it, I love it so much-_

She didn't know it was possible to lose herself in someone else's climax as if it were her own. Her mind blanks for a little while as her body takes over, melting and undulating and exulting in feeling this close to another body, its heat and trembling sinking into her skin until they feel like her own. They twine until they're gently moving together, and somewhere in the tangle of limbs and slide of skin their lips mindlessly search and find each other again. 

Much as she tries to hold them at bay, the haze in her head is not enough to white out her thoughts without a physical afterglow. The intimacy of the moment becomes too sharp, panic bubbling up underneath comfort and breaking its smooth surface. She notices gentle fingers cupping the sides of her face, careful and tentative. Huffed breaths and small sounds, tiny gasps of mingled relief and longing rather than contentment. Until now, she'd assumed Gage kissed her because he simply enjoyed it. Maybe he does, or used to, but right now it doesn't feel like he's just enjoying it. More like he needs it, drinking in kisses from her mouth like they're the breath of life, and he's been close to drowning. 

It scares her. 

Fury breaks the kiss as gently as she can, pretending to fight for air more desperately than she needs to. Gage shifts to brace most of his weight on his forearms, though he doesn't move off her, his lips wandering to the line of her jaw. Her chest clenches painfully, and she finds herself suddenly and absurdly close to tears, her eyes burning with the effort to keep them at bay. 

She aches. Hurts. Not the good kind of pain that takes her away from it all, but the bad kind that pulls her in, presses reality too close for comfort. It's dangerous, a weakness too fatal to be tolerated, or even acknowledged. Her heart hammers in her throat as her instinct shouts at her to fight or flee. She freezes instead, too terrified to even curse herself for letting this happen, again. For letting herself believe that this time it'd be alright to let herself have a little of the warmth Gage can't stop giving her. Even though each time it ends up burning her, ends up making her see the flinch of hurt in his eyes when she has to tell him to stop. Lately, the latter has become almost as painful as the wrongness in her head. 

She's saved from having to push him away this time. He presses a last, lingering kiss to the side of her throat, and rests his head next to hers, forehead pressing into the mattress while he catches his breath. It's better. Less close. She lets herself catch her breath along with him, matching the rise and fall of her chest to his. 

" _God_ ," he huffs after a while, his voice a little unsteady still. "That- yeah."

It seems to be all the coherence he can manage for now. The panic laced between Fury's ribs has eased a little, though it still flutters in the quick of her pulse, the drag of her lungs. 

"You believe me now?" she manages, grasping for the first thing that comes to mind in an attempt to break the strange, reverential quiet between them. 

"You know how t' make a compellin' argument, I'll give ya that," Gage chuckles into the mattress.

She feels the corners of her mouth curl upward, relieved at the semblance of a casual tone. 

"When you let me get a word in edgewise," she adds. 

The ache loses its sharp edges when he huffs out another laugh. 

"Not my fault yer mouth's so much fun t' keep occupied," he mumbles, his smile audible in his voice. 

The curve of her lips turns into an answering smile of her own, and the knot in her stomach eases with relief. 

They're okay.

"You're an ass, Porter Gage," she tells him. 

"Yeah," he agrees easily. "But you like me anyway."

"Don't let it get to that enormous head of yours," she grumbles, digging a finger into a spot on his side where she knows he's ticklish. 

He grunts and jumps a little, and takes the poke as his cue to carefully pull out. Fury shivers as she feels a small flood of warm seed spill out in the wake of his cock slipping out of her. Gage's spend tends to be copious, and his girth is the only reason that two loads in quick succession didn't have her overflowing with it. If it wasn't for the implant in her arm, she'd have to miss out on letting him cum inside her. Which would be a real shame, considering how much they both enjoy it. 

Gage sits back on his knees and pulls his eyepatch off, rubbing the line its strap has dug into his forehead with his fingers to ease the itch. He usually takes it off when they turn in for the night, unless he forgets to in his rush to get her spread out over the nearest surface. Some asshole hit him in the eye with a home-cooked acid bomb, he'd told her when she'd asked about it. It left the skin around his eye scarred with burns, and while he recovered most of his sight over time, it's been painfully sensitive to light ever since. 

"Made the fucker pay fer it," he'd said mildly, as if talking about a friendly exchange with a stranger at the bar. "Took both a' his, an' stuck 'em where the sun don't shine. Didn't think the whole thing'd turn out kinda ironic."

Her smile widens at the memory as she watches Gage watch her, as he likes to after he's filled her. Likes to watch the evidence of what he's done to her leak out and drip down the curve of her ass. It used to make her feel slightly embarrassed, but she's gotten used to it. Plays with displaying herself for him, if she's in the mood for it. She isn't right now, with the sick tendrils of panic still lingering at the edges of her mind, so she cuts his fun short and closes her legs, rolls over to grab a cloth. 

"About earlier," Gage starts hesitantly, moving to sit down rather than kneel. 

"Forget about it," she rushes out. "Just a misconception we had to clear out, and we did. Alright? No more talk about getting other people to fuck me, and we're good."

"You sure?" he says, doubt wrinkling his brow. 

His eyes are shrewd as he looks at her, and she avoids them by pretending to be focused on cleaning herself up. 

"Yeah," she lies, so easily she can almost convince herself. "Water off a duck."

"Y'mean water under the bridge?" 

"Whatever, _nerd_ ," she snorts, and chucks a pillow at his head. 

He dodges it and tackles her to the bed with a warning growl, and she shrieks with unfeigned laughter as he nips at her shoulder and rubs his stubble against the sensitive skin of her neck. 

"You're the _worst_ ," she gasps, trying to squirm away from him. 

His answering rumble of a laugh makes something low in her belly jump. 

"An' you love it," he grins, giving her such a smug look she'd smack him for it, if it wasn't the truth. 

There seems to be an endless supply of things she loves about him, and that's what scares her most of all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cunterella is 100% Gage's runaway filthy mouth's fault and I apologise for nothing.
> 
> I might have ugly laughed for two minutes straight after that particular gem popped into my head, but still. 
> 
> I refuse to accept responsibility for that one.


End file.
